A werewolf love story
by tigergirl-moonstar
Summary: love that can withstand anything life has to through at it.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Thank you to A Sirius crush on** **moony** **for being my beta.**

 **Prologue**

Remus John Lupin is an eleven year olf werewolf, who has spent his life believing that he would never be able to go to Hogwarts because of his condition. However, one day he gets a letter from the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Albus Dumbledore. He opens it excitedly.

 _'Dear Mr Remus Lupin,_

 _I am delighted to inform you that we will be offering you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . You will need to reply back before the thirty-first of July to confirm your place, which will start on the first of September . We have also made arrangements for your monthly transformations, which will keep yourself and the students and staff at Hogwarts safe. Please be assured that you will be safe to attend Hogwarts._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

Remus is completely in shock at the letter. His hands start to shake and his eyes are filled with tears. Finally, he will be able to be seen as a real wizard and not an monster, as he once feared.

His father, Julian Lupin looks across the table at Remus. Remus hands the letter to Julian and when he finishes reading, he is speechless. Julian can only feel gratitude for Albus Dumbledore for allowing his son a place, when it had seemed so hopeless.

"Remus, are you okay?" Julian asks. "I know this is a surprise, but you will really need to brave, son," Julian whispers comfortingly to Remus, who is still in shock.

Remus looks up with a look of happiness that Julian has not seen for years. "I am fine Dad, I am just happy. I can't believe am going to Hogwarts! I have dreamt about this day for years, knowing it would never happen but now I get to go so I am happy," Remus says with a huge smile on his face. He gets up and hugs his father.

As the two of them embrace, there is a sound of a door opening. Two people enter the kitchen. Julian and Remus both look to see who has walked in.

"Hey Re, what's up? Why do you look like someone just gave you the keys to Honeydukes?" Sirius Lupin asks with an amused look on his face. Julian and Remus burst into laughter, which leaves Sirius and Remus's mother, Serena looking more confused than before.

"Sirius, Mum. I got a letter from Hogwarts saying that they will accept me and I can go in September with Sirius!" Remus says with so much excitement in his voice.

"WHAT!?" they both scream with huge grins on their faces.

"Re, you mean it? We can go to Hogwarts together?" Sirius asks with excitement in his eyes. He runs and hugs his best friend so tight that Remus can't breathe.

After regaining his breath and receiving a hug from his mother and a muttered congratulations, Remus re-reads the letter and says, "yeah Sirius, it's true. We get to go together! I can hardly believe it myself but we will be going together," he says with tears in his eyes. He then receives another bone-crushing hug from Sirius.

The rest of the day and night consists of the family discussing what will happen about Remus's transformations and how they will be dealt with. Remus is still in shock at knowing he will be with Sirius at Hogwarts together, especially since they had been so uncertain that they'd go to Hogwarts because of the 'incident' that scarred them both.

* * *

The following weeks of summer fly by and before they know it, there is only a week before they are set to depart from King's Cross Station to Hogwarts. However, before they can do that they have to go through the monthly transformation.

As Julian Lupin leads the boys down to the underground cellar they leave their clothes and prepare for their transformation. They run out to the large expanded corner of woods which is surrounded by trees and a large pond. There is plenty of room for two adolescent werewolves to run.

As the moon begins to rise the sounds of screaming and snapping and breaking of bones can be heard in the summer night air. Once the screams turn into howls, standing in the middle of the grounds are a rather large black wolf with midnight blue eyes, and next to him a smaller tawny wolf with golden eyes.

After recovering from the initial transformation, they look at each other and set off for a night of running, playing and howling at the moon.

When the moon sets, they are brought back to their shared bedroom and healed. They are then left to rest for the remainder of the day.

The boys spend the rest of the week relaxing and preparing to head off to Hogwarts, gathering all of their possessions and locking them in their trunks while they admire their new wands.

Sirius's twelve inch ebony wand with dragon heartstring core is great for transfiguration and charms, as opposed to Remus's ten inch flexible mahogany wand core of phoenix feather which is great for defence. They have also bought an owl two weeks ago whose name is Starlight, with lovely white feathers.

The next day the boys and their parents drive to King's Cross. It takes an hour to get from their home in the south of Yorkshire. When they arrive at King's Cross and before they head to the platform, they both look at each other both with nervous smiles on their faces, nodding and taking each other's hands. There is no turning back now.


	2. Hogwarts Train and the Sorting

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Thank you to A Sirius crush** **on moony for** **being my beta.**

 **Hogwarts Train and Sorting**

Remus and Sirius Lupin are walking hand in hand to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with their trunks behind them, with their parents walking just behind them as they stop between platforms nine and ten. They take a look back at their parents and receive a nod and a smile to go on. They take a fast walk up to the barrier and go through without any problems, with their parents right behind them as they approach the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius and Remus look towards the train and then back at their parents.

"Mum, Dad, we are going to miss you," Remus says with a sad expression on his face. He looks at Sirius, who is nodding with the same expression on his face. It is hard for the boys to leave them after all of these years but they know it is for the best and Hogwarts is the best place to learn magic and to grow.

"Bye boys! Take care! Do write and tell us how it goes and let us know what house you are sorted into." says Serena Lupin.

"Yes mum" they both chorus together with identical grins on their faces, taking turns hugging their mother. They turn to their father, Julian.

"Well boys, this is hard for us, letting go of you but we know that you need this chance to be able to act normal and live a normal life."

"Thanks Dad, we're looking forward to it, " says Sirius. Julian takes both of the boys into a tight hug. "We will be proud of you no matter where you are housed, remember that."

Sirius and Remus smile and board the train, waving to their parents.

As the boys drag their trunks through the train, they look into each compartment to see if there is any room. By time they get to the end of the train they spot an empty compartment and head into it, putting down their things with a heavy sigh and sitting down. They sit down opposite each other and smile at each other, releasing a relieved breath.

"Can you believe it Re? We're here on the train to Hogwarts, getting ready to start a new journey of magical discovery!" Sirius says enthusiastically.

"I know, Siri. I can't believe it either, but which house do you think we will be sorted into?"

Sirius takes a few moments to think before replying. "I don't know. I hope we get sorted to Gryffindor, but I'll be happy with anywhere as long as we are together. That's all that matters to me."

Sirius smiles, and Remus returns the smile. "Yeah, I agree. As long as we're together we can get through anything."

As the journey continues they talk about houses, the sorting and whether they will be rooming together. They talk about their transformation, which is happening in three weeks, and where they will be going for it. They also talk about how careful they have to be as not to let anyone find out that they are werewolves.

After what seems to be the longest journey ever, they get dressed into their new uniform shortly before arriving at Hogsmeade. They pull on their Hogwarts robes and put away the chocolate that they had bought from the trolley earlier in the journey. They get off the train and are greeted with a massive man with black hair and beetle eyes, with a big thick beard – he must have been at least nine feet tall, towering over the students of Hogwarts.

"Firs' years over here! Four to a boat , come along firs' years!" Hagrid bellows.

The boys take off to an empty boat and climb in. They are shortly joined by a pretty girl with red hair and sharp green eyes who introduces herself as Lily Evans. She asks their names.

"Hello Lily. My name's Sirius," Sirius says, and then points to the shy boy sitting next to him who is holding his hand, "and this is Remus," he says, offering her a kind smile.

She holds her hand out to Sirius after he introduces himself and then does the same to Remus, who seems very hesitant at first, but then looks at Sirius before he returns the gesture.

Lily seems confused at his reaction but doesn't say anything.

Sirius notices the confusion. "Sorry about Re," he says, "but he's just a bit shy when it comes to new people."

Lily's expression turns apologetic at Sirius's words. "Sorry Remus, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she says, sounding worried.

"It's fine," Remus says. "I just don't want you to think I am rude, that's all." Remus looks down at his lap, and Sirius reaches out to comfort him, rubbing his arm.

"It's fine, I understand. Don't worry, Remus," Lily says, giving him a small smile which he returns.

The rest of the boat ride is filled with mainly Sirius and Lily discussing classes and which house they will be sorted into. They climb out of the boat when it reaches the castle and head to the main entrance. Waiting for them at the large door is a strict-looking woman in long black robes with a tight bun beneath her hat.

"First years follow me and line up before we enter the main doors," she says. They do as they are told, and are lead into the massive Great Hall.

Sirius and Remus share a look. They are nervous about what is to come but they continue to huddle together to assure themselves they will always have one another.

As they line up, the strict woman—whose name, she tells them, is Professor McGonagall—reads out a list, as they continue to wait growing more and more nervous every second.

They watch as their friend from the boat, Lily Evans, gets sorted into Gryffindor. As each name is called and sorted, they wonder where they will end up.

"LUPIN, REMUS!"

Remus walks up to the sorting hat, and places it on his head. "Ah, the first of our two little werewolves," it says.

"Please don't say anything," Remus says. The hat chuckles.

"I am only here to sort you, young wolf. I see you love to read and study—qualities of a Ravenclaw—but I think that it wouldn't be quite right for you. You have a lot of loyalty, but Hufflepuff still doesn't feel right. I can see bravery, but you also have a lot of self-preservation. So where to put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

As the hat continues to deliberate, Remus hopes that it will make its' mind up soon. Finally, it speaks again. "I'm so conflicted, but really I see no other choice than to put you in Gryffindor."

As Remus lets out a breath of relief and takes the hat off of his head, he looks at Sirius who smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up. He rushes off to join the rest of the Gryffindors who are applauding their new house-member.

"LUPIN, SIRIUS!"

Now it is Sirius's turn. He steps up and takes the hat, placing it on his head. "Ah, the second of our little wolves. Where to put you?"

"Please put me in Gryffindor with Remus. He needs me," Sirius pleads.

"Yes," the hat says. "I can see the loyalty and the bravery in you, and you are destined for great things. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius jumps up and rushes to the Gryffindor table, grabbing Remus and hugging him. They are both relieved to know that they will be together for their time at Hogwarts.

Shortly after Sirius and Remus are sorted, Potter, James and Pettigrew, Peter are sorted into Slytherin along with Snape, Severus. Longbottom, Frank becomes a Gryffindor. After that, it is time for the headmaster's speech.

Albus Dumbledore reminds the students that they cannot venture into the Forbidden Forest, and he lists off the caretaker's banned items. When he finishes his speech, he smiles.

"So, let the feast begin!"


	3. Settling In

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Thank you to A Sirius crush on moony for being my beta**

 **Settling in**

After introducing themselves to Frank Longbottom and the rest of the new first years the boys settle down to eat. As Remus and Sirius start to eat they're aware of many sets of eyes on them. They look up and see Lily Evans and Frank Longbottom looking at them in a way that they seemto want to ask them something, however they seem to be afraid to pry and upset the boys.

Sirius sighs, and looks up from his plate and says, "whatever it is you are wanting to ask, just ask, we won't get mad for you asking us questions."

Lily hesitates before saying, "the both of you have the same last name, but you do not look alike. Why?" She has a confused look on her face.

Sirius and Remus share a look before answering and Remus says, "Sirius is adopted by my parents, has been since he was five. He has lived with us since then, and is considered just as much of a son to my parents as I am."

"Yeah, Mum and Dad treat me just the same as they do Rem, and have for as long as I've known them," Sirius says with a smile on his face, remembering all the time he has spent with the Lupins.

"Okay, Frank replies with a confused look. "Why is it that you don't live with your own parents and live with Remus and his parents?" With a sharp elbow to the ribs and a scowl from Lily he amends his words by saying, "It's none of my business of course, I'm sorry for asking." He looks a little ashamed.

"It's fine, it's just a very sensitive subject to talk about and I prefer not to talk about it at the dinner table, surrounded by hundreds of people. We might tell you at some point. Just not right now." Sirius whispers.

"Right, I understand. Maybe we can talk about it in private sometime if you're willing to. Of course, no pressure," Lily says with a sympathetic look of understanding on her face.

"Yeah mate, we will not pressure you to tell us now if you're not ready," Frank says earnestly.

"Thanks guys, for understanding," Sirius gives them a genuine smile.

As they continue to eat and talk about the lessons the next day they seem to become more comfortable around each other, and learn more about each other in the process. As the time goes by and the meal comes to an end, they are summoned by the fifth year prefect.

* * *

"First years follow me, this way please," Ashley, the fifth year prefect continues to lead them around the castle towards the common room. They stop at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Right, you need to provide the password to gain access to the common room. Right now it's Snapdragon."

They make their way into the common room and look around in awe—it is massive. Many chairs and over-stuffed couches coloured in red and gold decorate the room, along with tables to work at and a huge fireplace with a roaring fire.

"Right, girls follow me to the left and up the staircase. Boys follow Andrew up to your dorm on the right."

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow," Lily says with a small smile.

"See you Lily, enjoy your night" the boys chorus.

The boys follow Andrew to the dorm they stop at the door marked with a golden number one. "This is your dorm boys, go in and get settled. If you need anything feel free to ask myself or Ashley." The boys smile and thank Andrew, who smiles back and wishes them goodnight.

All of the first year Gryyffindor boys take in the sight of their new dorm. They see four big four-poster beds with matching red velvet curtains surrounding them with their trunks at the bottom of them. They shuffle off to the bed with their trunk at the foot. The boys begin to unpack their trunks to get settled.

Sirius's and Remus's beds are the ones next to the window and across the room from them are the other boys. Frank is opposite Sirius and Michael Douglas is opposite Remus. They pick out their night clothes and toiletries to get ready for bed.

Remus is the first one to grab his night things and toiletries, so he heads to the bathroom to get sorted for the night. Later, Sirius joins him to take a shower, brush his teeth and get changed. They head back to the dorm and swap with the other boys. Once everyone is changed and ready for bed, they all say goodnight and close the curtains hoping, for a good night's sleep before they start off their lessons tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning the boys wake up to the sound of an alarm going off. Sirius mumbles and turns back over in hope that he will get to go back to sleep, but within the next few minutes, his curtains are being thrust open and he cracks open one eye to peer up and he see Remus standing over him with an unamused look on his face.

"Come on Siri, you need to get up and shower before breakfast," he whines with a pout on his face.

Sirius laughs and says, "Am up, am up Re. Relax! We won't be late, you know." At this statement Remus pouts even more. "Don't pout. That's just an unfair advantage and you know it," Sirius whines.

Sirius gets up and trudges to the bathroom and ten minutes later, they're heading down to the Great Hall. They pass through the common room looking for Lily but she doesn't seem to be there yet so they shrug and head out the portrait hole.

When they get to the hall they notice it's quite empty, so they take their seats near the middle of the table and start piling their plates with sausage, bacon, toast and eggs, as they eat their food in comfortable silence. By the time they are almost half-way through, Lily arrives with the other first year girls and takes a seat opposite them

Lily smiles. "Hey guys. Are you excite for the first day?"

They smile back at her. "Yeah, a bit nervous but also looking forward to it. I wonder what we have first?" Sirius asks. The question isn't out of his mouth more than a few seconds before Professor McGonagall gives out the timetables and then moves on further down the table.

While the others are looking over their timetables, Frank and Michael arrive. "Hey guys, how are you today?" Frank asks with a tired look on his face, while he is given his timetable.

"Fine. We have potions first with the Slytherins by the way," Remus replies.

Ten minutes later the first year Gryffindors head off to their first lesson.


	4. First month at Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING

Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry this chapter was not edited.

 **First month at Hogwarts**

As they walk down to the dungeons, the student's talk about what the lesson will be like, and whether they will enjoy it. As they approach the room they see the Slytherins that they will be sharing this class with. The Slytheirns look at the group of Gryffindor's with a look of distaste on their faces.

Lily is the first person to speak and whispers to her friend and fellow Gryffindor Alice Prewitt "what's there problem? Why are they looking at us like we are dirt on the ground?"

Alice replies by saying "it's a typical Slytherin reaction when they are force to share the same space with those they consider beneath themselves, most notably anyone but slytherins. They believe they are superior to us as they claim "blood traitors ". This being said with a look of total look of loathing on her small round face.  
" I don't understand, they don't even no us, why are they acting like that, they need to grow up and learn to treat people with respect and learn to know them before making unjust opinions." Lily whispers back eyeing them with disapproval.

While the girls are discussing the fairness of the judgment of slytherins, the boys are discussing what the chances are they will blow something up in there first lesson and whether they can get away with it.

However they are interrupted by a Slytherin with black messy hair and glasses, flanked by a smaller boy with blonde hair and watery blues eyes and a skinny boy with long greasy hair and black eyes.  
All three boys have their eyes narrowed at them, but mainly focus on Sirius, which in turn is ignoring them to focus on trying to cheer the rest of the boys up about potions, telling them it won't be too bad and they will be fine and if they blow up anything the better.  
"Lupin!" James shouts  
Sirius and Remus both turn around and focus on Potter, with a questionable look on their faces wondering which one he is speaking to.  
"What do you want Potter? And which one are you speaking to me or Remus? "Sirius replies with a raised black eyebrow.  
" I was talking to the actual Lupin."He says with a sneer "not the disgraced black heir, who ran away from his family and his responsibilities to the pureblood families." James replies with a nasty smirk on his face.  
Everyone turns to Sirius with a questionable look on their faces, all wondering the same thing whether he is the truly missing heir of the blacks. The one who went missing 6 years ago.  
Sirius is standing there facing them with a unreadable look on his face, but it can be seen in his eyes that he is far from happy that Potter knows who he used to be, and that he was once a Black.  
"First off Potter, it has nothing to do with you, I am a Lupin and that is all that matters." Sirius says definitely Remus reaches out to take Siri's hand. He can see he is a second away from hexing Potter for bringing something that they would both like to forget.

"What's wrong, ashamed for your new friends to know who you really are? Worried they'll ditch you once they find out that you are just another pureblood that is better than them." Potter taunted with a cruel smirk on his face.

Sirius is starting to get very irate and annoyed with his taunts, but he looks into the pleading eyes of Remus and takes a breath, knowing he cannot rise to his bate and says  
" my past is just that past and you can stay dam well out of it, or I will make you wish you never stuck your nose where it doesn't belong." He says this will taking a step closer so he is right in the face of the smaller boy.  
"Siri, please don't his not worth it, please just ignore him." Remus looking up to him with a pleading look in his eyes. Hoping he can stop Sirius from getting into trouble on their first day.  
Sirius looks down into those eyes and his face softens, knowing full well that he couldn't disappoint him, or possibly put him in danger if there is a fight. Sirius gives him a small smile and says "it's ok Re, he's not worth it you're right, I know who I am that's what matters.  
The slytherins sneer at them and Potter goes to open his mouth but before he can Professor Slughorn arrives and allows them in. They enter and take a seat listen to him going through the rules and expectations of them, for the rest of their lesson, they ignoring the taunts from the Slytherins and trying to focus on the lesson.

As the rest of the lesson proceeds, so does the rest of the day, having enjoyed their first lesson in charms with professor Flitwick a tiny little man standing on a bunch of books trying to face the class while given instructions in he's squeaky voice. The lesson pretty much similar to the lesson in potions, introduces them to the subject and what he will be covering and what he expects.  
After this lesson they head off to lunch talking excitingly about Charms and how they did. Lily particularly shows she has a natural talent when it came to charms same can't be said for the rest of the class.

After lunch they move on to double Herbology with Professor Sprout. She seems to have a kind face and seems to be an understanding person when they arrived late for her lesson after explaining that they got lost. This lesson just like charms is shared by Ravenclaws, which gives for a more harmonious class. So they continue going through the day and by the end they are heading off to dinner they seem happy with the exception of potions the other lessons seem to be fun. As they have dinner talking about their first day and looking forward to see what the rest of the week has to offer.

As they are climbing in bed that night they know that they truly belong at Hogwarts and will not let anything spoil their experience including Potter who has taken such a strong dislike to the Lupin boys and seems determined to provoke them into a fight.

Tuesday starts on a low point for the Gryffindor's, having transfiguration with Professor McGonagall in itself is fine, but with the fact they are forced to share with the slytherines who are determined to taunt and sneer at them is not good. first and second period which from the start is proven to have issues Potter was determined to believe he is superior, in this class and everything he does however it came with such delight that he was not the best, that honour went to Sirius, showing real talent and becoming the best within this subject, to the uttermost hatred of James Potter who spent all his time trying to get back at him by sending him lathing looks and sneers of blood traitor with little success. After the first two periods they leave, dodging the hexes sent there way by Potter and his gang and walk to the great hall for lunch. They talk about transfiguration and how much they enjoyed the subject but hate the fact they are stuck with the slytherins. After this they are back to charms for their second lesson. The rest of the day goes by quite quick with studying and doing homework. The six first year Gryffindor's send the rest of the night relaxing in the common room and enjoying their night.

Wednesday starts off with History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs which they realise straight away that this is not going to be an easy lesson to listen to and pay attention to. Remus and Lily seem to be the only two who can make it through without wanting to sleep like the rest of the first years. "Siri you need to pay attention, it's important for you to stay awake." Remus says with an amused look on his face he is desperately trying to hide so Sirius would actual listen to him and pay attention.

After Sirius and the rest of the class wake up he looks at Remus and says "Sorry Re, but his sooo boring, how you can stay awake IS beyond me. Anyway we could just go through your notes and I'll catch up with it later and use the lessons to get more sleep." He says with a smile on his face as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Remus just shakes his head fondly and says "sure Siri, whatever you want." "Thanks Re, you are a star." He leans in to give him a hug and they both hug for a couple minutes until they are interrupted by Lily to go for lunch.

After lunch they are off to the dungeons for potions, again Potter tries to get a rise from them but they ignore him and concentrate on the lesson hoping to get it done with as quickly as possible. The rest of the day goes by and Sirius and Remus are pouring other the history of magic notes and Sirius is caught up and understands the material.

Thursday starts off with a double period of Defence Against The Dark Arts, an important core subject that will be most for the young first years will need in the future. They Gryffindor's seem to think that they are being punished for something because yet again they are forced to work with Slytherines. This subject however was not to be taken lightly and they didn't taunt as much during this they were a lot are focus on defence spells and how to perform the easier ones. From the start there was a competition between the houses to see who was better, but it was quite obvious from the start that Remus excels in this subject, not only was he first to perform the spells correctly but answered many questions racking up 30 points for Gryffindor over the 2 periods. Which caused the Slytherines to send him glares and for the rest of the day was sent stinging hexes and tripping hexes. The Gryffindor's however was well proud of there quite classmate, Sirius in particular found every opportunity to say how great he is and no Slytherines can compare. Transfiguration was later that day with the still angry slytherines which resulted in McGonagall handing out detentions to Potter and his gang as well as Sirius and Remus. This however did not go down well with the Lupin boys knowing that they did not deserve them.

Friday was Astronomy and Defence again which thankfully didn't cause any more fights that night the boys had detention with McGonagall and having to clean the trophy room for 2 hours without magic. By the time they got back they were tired and crawled straight into bed looking forward to the weekend to rest.

Like the first week the boys enjoy their first month at Hogwarts settling In perfectly div dividing their time between studying, lessons and having fun with their friends Michael, Frank, Alice and Lily who they have become very close to and Consider friends. They haven't told them the full story yet but both knowing they can't hide a least part of the truth from them.

There first full moon was at the end of September, the weeks before this went by quite quick it was like one big blur for them. They were taken to a room on the 7th floor across from the portrait of harsh and barmy. Professor Dumbledore took them tree first moon and explain how it would be safe and what precaution would be in place. He explained that he needs to walk b 3 times call up a picture of a forest not unlike there one back home and once they enter they cannot leave u until the moon sets and no one can open the door once the moon is risen so they are perfectly safe and cannot be herd outside the room. So there first transformation goes off without issues and they are able to go back to class the afternoon after the transformation. Although there friends asks why they missed first period which was met with a well practice lie of studying in library and falling asleep this was questioned because they both are well known. In Gryffindor tower to be late in the library studying sometimes accompanied by their friends.  
All in all their first month at Hogwarts was great and they look forward to the rest of the year.


	5. Halloween and Sirius Birthday

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. has not been edited**

 **Halloween and Sirius Birthday**

As the boys continue to enjoy their time at Hogwarts, early into October they receive a letter from their parents asking them how thing have been and what they have been up to.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

we're fine, we have been working hard trying to keep up with our homework and assignments since the full but we seemed to have managed. We are glad you're happy and proud of our sorting outcome, we are proud to be Gryffindor's and follow in dads footsteps, although we of course would have been proud to be Ravenclaw's like you mum as well. We have made friends with our roommates and a couple of the girls in Gryffindor. We look forward to the big Halloween dance at the end of the week. Thank you mum for making are costumes and don't worry am sure they will fit.

We will see you at Christmas, missing you so much.

 _All our love  
Remus and Sirius_

"Hey Re, what are you up to?" Sirius says bouncing on the bed as he enters the dorm with a curious look on his face.

"Siri please don't bounce the bed when am writing you made my signature go weird." Remus says with an exasperated sigh.  
" Sorry Re. Who're you writing to anyway and what's in the parcel?" Sirius looking over at the huge parcel on the end of Remus bed.  
" It's from mum, she sent us our costumes from Friday night." Remus looks up with a nervous smile.  
" oh great, can't wait for it, it should be fun." With excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah me to, I only hope I don't look ridiculous in the costume mum choose for me but I guess we will see." Remus shrugged  
Sirius sighed "Re you'll look great, you always do stop worrying." Sirius putting he hand on Remus shoulder and squeezed it.

Remus just gives him a genuine smile and thanks Sirius for his kind words. Sirius always seems to know how to make Remus feel better whether he truly believes this is another story.

As they walk up to the owlery to post off their letter they take their time to think about how life has been great. Both doing well in most of their lesson, still problems with Potter and he's gang but for the most part they ignore them. For most part they enjoy hanging in the common room or library with their friend's life right now is good.

As Friday approaches, Sirius seems to increase he's energy and the need to pull a prank at the event. Sirius seems to think that he finally has everything ready for the prank and just needs to fine tune the idea, as appose to Remus who is nervous and wary that they will be caught but he's inner marauder gets bored and angsty when he hasn't had a chance to be let lose. So this is the reason why he finds himself in the great hall the night before the dance, replacing the balloons with their own which has gold glitter and red paint mixed in ready to be dropped on unsuspecting students at the appropriate time. After they are finished with the preparation they sneak back to Gryffindor tower without getting caught which was to close for comfort for the boys.

However that is not all the boys along with Frank has planned 1 hour before the dance they set out to complete the second part of their plan which includes bribing the elves to give them access to the drinks to be used just before they are set up in the great hall so they could add their time activated potion. This part was not as easily done as the altered decorations but with a good distraction they were able to pull it off and get ready for the dance before the elves knew what they had done.

Later they found themselves in the first year boy's dorm Remus, Sirius and Frank are getting into the respective costumes. Frank is wearing vampire costumes include long flowing black cape with a red lining also has he's teeth changed to include pointed fangs and has his hair slicked back and died black and has he's eyes red to pull off the undead look he has also opted for a very pale face. Remus is dressed as a cowboy with dark brown chaps and lighter tanned vest upon that a shiny plastic bade reading sheriff. Remus is also wearing a white shirt under his vest and around his waist he is wearing a holster with a toy gun. Sirius however looks the greatest of the three of them with his long black hair braided at each side curtesy of Lily and the rest flowing smoothly down to he's shoulders. He pirate costume including a hoop earring and toy sword. The boys he'd off to join Lily and Alice to walk to the great hall together Lily is dress in a princess costume with her long flowing red hair and green dress she looks real pretty. Alice however is dressed as a ballerina with light pink leotard and her dark hair in a high bun that could rival McGonagall.

As the night progresses everything seems to be going great and the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves along with the girls they dance a few songs and giggle at the older ones trying to act like lady and gentlemen. They take a look around the great hall and are in awe of the transformation it has undertook for Halloween.  
" Sirius it's time have you got your wand ready?" Frank says with an air of anticipation  
" yeah ready, everything is set." Almost incidentally once Sirius performs the charm there are many sheiks coming from the dance floor as the older students hair starts to flash different colours and everyone is confused at what is happening. With the distraction in place and the teachers trying to calm the older students, Sirius lets the balloons down as they pop over the Slytherin and turn them red and glittery no one can see who is responsible and the three boys enjoy watching Potter and the rest of them covered in Gryffindor colour to their utter distaste. A well excited prank without being caught could thing get any better.

The next day is 31 of October and is Sirius birthday who is woken up by Remus jumping on him and hugging him telling him happy birthday while trying to drag him up to open he's presents.

Sirius lets out a long moan complaining that it is too early for him to be up, this causes Remus to laugh and continue his dragging of him out of the bed to the plie of presents at the bottom. Remus hands them to him one at a time while Sirius is still not quite awake yet. Opening the presents from his parents first is happy to receive clothes books and other bits and pieces from them. Then he is handed a present from frank who wishes him happy birthday. "Frank there was no need for this, but thank you so much." Sirius says with a surprised look on his face at the gift of a chess set magical of cause and gets up and hugs him. "No problem mate, just glad you like it." Frank says with a shrug.

Sirius just smiles in return and turns to Remus who has a huge smile on his face. "Here Siri I hope you like this took me a while to get it for you but once I seen it I knew it was perfect." Remus continues to babble which Sirius just shakes his head and grabs him for a hug and says "Remus relax, you are talking too quick, and again, am sure it's perfect."

Sirius opens the shiny blue metallic paper with broom sticks on it and gasps, "Re! I can't believe you remembered." holding up a blue silvery piece of jewellery with a star surrounded by a moon with the word always and forever together in blue writing.

Sirius takes Remus in his arms with tears in his eyes and hugs Remus, not willing to let go until Frank reminds him that Remus can't breathe he lets go and goes back to staring at the pendant in his hand.

"Siri I told you I wouldn't forget it took 6 years but I got it finally." Remus says with a look of utter happiness in his eyes. "Em sorry to interrupt but there is more meaning to this girt than am getting isn't there?" frank says with a confused look on his face.

Sirius looks up and says "yeah frank it was something I told Remus when I moved in with him am just shocked he remember after everything else" Sirius trials off.

As the rest of the day passes Sirius enjoys his birthday with the 3 people he cares about most although missing the Lupins he is blessed to have his friends and enjoys his books from the girls on curses and hexes.


	6. Flashback

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry not edited.**

 **Flashback**

Few weeks after Sirius 12th birthday, just before the November full moon things start to become hard for the boys. Sirius and Remus are continuingly being teased by Potter and his gang and the fact that they have been keeping two big secrets from their friends isn't helping the situation. Three days before the full moon they are confronted by Lily and Frank about the accusations that Potter keeps saying.  
" Guys we know that there is something going on and Potter knows something about your past Sirius. Please tell us we won't judge you for it." Lily pleads  
The boys look at each other but say nothing, it could be Said they are communicating through eyes alone. Lily give a sigh and Frank says "Guys I know this can't be easy, but please trust us that we won't think of you any different. We will still be your friends know matter what you have to say." Frank says with conviction and Lily and Alice nods their affirmative.  
Sirius and Remus look at each and Sirius walks across the dorm room which they are currently occupying and sits down and puts his arm around Remus and brings he close to his chest in reassurance that he is there and he can get through this.  
Sirius takes a deep breath and says" look Lily , Frank And Alice, we know you are our friends and won't judge us, but you have to realise it's not easy for us to share with you what happened because it's not pleasant to think about let alone speak about it." The three of them nod with sympathetic looks on their faces and Remus cuddles closer to Sirius in hope he feels the comfort rather than dread when thinking about that night.

"We can't tell you everything about what happened, not yet, but we will one day. I will tell you what I can right now and I hope you understand why we didn't want to think about it."  
They nod and Sirius looks down as he starts to tell them about the worst time of his life leading up to the night he's life change and forever will be in his nightmares.

 **Flashbacks**

 _ **The first day they meet was when his nanny took him out for a walk and Remus was with his mother playing in the sandbox. At less than a year Sirius just started to walk so he was still unsteady but he gradually made his way to the baby with brown hair in the sand box who looked up and smiled and giggled at him. Which Sirius returned and dropped down to play with him while his nanny and Remus mother talked. Sirius took an instant liking to him and wanted to see him every day so he convinced his nanny with his tantrums to take him every day and they played and got to know each other up until he was 4 years old and was caught out side by his mother. Who did not realised her oldest son was playing with the common boy from next door to them. She yelled at him and told him not to go near him again but Sirius didn't listen Remus was his best friend so they kept meeting at school every day and sneaked out after to play in the forest behind their houses.**_

 _ **The Two small boys were playing in the woods on the outskirts of the Black and Lupin proprieties which were two large town houses, Victorian style one was darks and dreary and the other was bright and inviting. The boy with black hair was counting to ten while the one with tawny hair was hiding close by behind a tall tree trying to peak every now and then. "7 8 9 10 Sirius shouts and starts to search out his companion. He looks far and wide and finally catches a quick glance of tawny hair and before Remus realises he is found. "Got you, got you, and told you I would find you." Sirius says with a smug look on his now six year old face and Remus looks up to his taller friend and says "yeah yeah you got me my turn." Remus says with a pout.**_

 _ **As boys continue to play for hours, both have happy grins and excitement running through them. As night approaches and Sirius knows if he is caught he will get into big trouble and punished. Even knowing that he is not allowed to spend time with Remus because his parents call him a mud blood. Sirius doesn't understand he loves Remus he is his best friend and he loves Remus Mum who is always kind and gives him homemade cookies when she see him. He and Remus were still playing, they got caught up in hide and seek and didn't realise anyone was standing watching them from the shadows. Sirius and Remus were always affectionate they always hug and held hands from a very young age so on this particular day they fort nothing of it that they were running holding hands coming closer to their homes, they need to get back before they are caught but before they said goodnight and promised to see each other tomorrow Sirius lent in to kiss Remus on the check and tell him he loved him and would miss him.**_

 _ **This action however came at a price with walburter seeing her oldest son and heir of the family kissing another boy she saw red and screamed Sirius's name which scared the two boys and Sirius was dragged back home and punished with hexes and many beatings by both of his parents. While Remus was standing there with tears running down his face worried about his best friend knowing just how bad he gets punished. Over the next two weeks Remus did not see Sirius and he was getting more worried as the days go by, so he tried to contact him and sneaked out to Sirius back yard just below his window and threw a stone to his window on the second floor. Sirius saw him from by the window looking upset and he called down to him face lit up at the site of his best friend, he managed to sneak out to the backyard avoiding the house elves and the creeping of the floor boards and met Remus, they ran to each other and hugged so tight with tears running down their faces. Remus was concerned with how his friend looked and tried to convince him to go back home with him. They agreed to go back to Remus so they ran and went to Remus's they explained what had happened and Sirius moved with them the next day.**_ **  
**  
 _ **End of flashback**_

The three of them looked at the two boys knowing there is more that went down that night but didn't press for more.  
"What my parents Sirius spat the word did to me and Remus that day is unforgivable, I had to leave them or I most likely would be dead after they finished with me." Sirius looks up and see tears in the eyes of his friends and Remus and knows they are thinking of the horrific things he went through for those two weeks only Remus knows to what extent there cruelty goes.  
" Sirius am so sorry, you don't have to tell us what they did to you. Once you are able to you can come to any of us at any time know we are there for you." Lily says with a hand rested on top of his. Sirius nods and says "thanks Lily but right now I can't tell you what lengths they went to, to correct me but I will one day I promise." "Same here Sirius man if you need it, know we are here any time will help keep u safe from them." Frank says with fury in he's eyes knowing that his friend has really suffered. He nods again and give a small genuine smile to them once Alice echoes there statements.

He looks down and see Remus upset and puts both arms around him and brings him to his chest to hold him Tight and say's in a quite whisper only they could here "am still here please don't cry Re but he gets no response but sobs from his best friend he turns to the others and says " Guys if you don't mind can you leave us for a while I need to comfort Remus right now in private. They get up wiping their eyes and lily goes to them and hugs them both flinch but except it and she waits until Frank and Alice give them hugs as well before they leave. Sirius moves Remus to arms with apart and says the same words to Remus he did almost 6 years ago "Re it's ok please believe me I will always be here for you know one is tearing us apart." Always and forever he whispers while fingering his necklace from Remus.


	7. Leading up to Christmas

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry not edited.**

 **Leading up to Christmas**

After the conversation the boys had with Lily, Alice and Frank they felt somewhat lighter. It helped that their friends new part of the reason that they lived together even though they do not know the whole truth of the events surrounding that night. Sirius in particular felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Although the true horrors of that night were not discussed both boys believed when they felt ready to divulge that information they would have more confidence that they would not be losing their friends. Sirius was also believed when he discussed his so called parents that the three of them did not judge him based on knowing he was a part of the black family.

As the weeks went by leading up to Christmas the boys are enjoying the festive season with their friends. They are also looking forward to spending some time at home with their parents, who they have truly missed. As the last days of term approaches Sirius see Remus working hard in the corner of the library which is rarely used.

"Hey Remy what are you doing here? It's one of the last days of term. We have three weeks off, why are you doing homework now instead of relaxing and enjoying yourself?" Sirius says with a bewildered look on his face.

"Siri, I just want to get this homework fished so I don't have to do it over the holidays, I want to not have to worry about it and focus on spending my time with you and relaxing and enjoying Christmas." Remus says with shy smile which causes Sirius to smile and say

"I get it Re, I know you want to get good grades and prove how worthy you are to be here, but also you need to take time to enjoy the full experience of school not just the studying parts. Look at me I know am not as studious as you but I do work hard to make sure I am at the top of my classes, but you work too hard, and don't try to enjoy other aspects of the school as well. Please take a step back for tonight and we will spend a few hours with our mates before we go home. We can finish this off at home." Sirius hoping to appeal to Remus that it is best to find a Balance rather than trying to do too much at one time.

"Yeah your right Siri, sorry, it's just hard sometimes to be able to enjoy myself knowing if people knew what we are we wouldn't even be here. Relaxing isn't something am able to do right now. I feel like I need to keep on proving myself and showing Dumbledore he didn't make a mistake with letting us attend Hogwarts." Sirius doesn't say anything just moves forward and envelopes Remus into a hug and starts rubbing his hand up and down his back to make him feel better. Knowing that at times he feels the same as Remus does. Sirius can understand Remus feelings better than anyone knowing that he to experience's them as well but is better at hiding them that Remus. After several minute they break apart and Sirius squeezes Remus' hand and helps him pack away his homework. they head off back to the tower hand in hand knowing this is for both of them to feel more secure and that they are both have each other and in this together.

As they arrive back at the tower, they notice that Frank and the girls are waiting for them. The boys spend the rest of the night playing games with them and talking about what they would like to be getting for Christmas and how much they'll miss the castle but look forward to spend time with their families.

Serval hours late the three boys go up to the first year dorms after saying goodnight to the girls and start to pack what they need to take with them tomorrow morning. After an hour all three boys a done and are ready to get to bed, in hoping that they can sleep with the excitement of Christmas in 4 days. The three boys are up early next morning getting any Last minute things done. They take their trunks to the common room where they meet up with the girls and leave their luggage to be taken to the carriages by the house elf's.

"Hi guys you ready to go get some breakfast before we set off to the carriages." Alice asks and Frank replies by saying

"Yeah we ready. Are you looking forward to the holidays?"

"I am, missed my parents but you guys will write over the holidays." Lily questions the other four which she receives nods from all four and they set off to the great hall.

As the five of them enjoy breakfast and talk about the possibility of snow, the morning speeds by and before they know it they are making their way to the carriages. Sirius and Remus on one side with the girls and Frank on the other talking.

As they get on the train Sirius takes Remus hand and they find the very end compartment ignoring the sneers and disgusted looks from the Slytherins. Once inside all five of them settle down to enjoy the ride, there is a mixture of excitement and sadness because the boys will miss their new friends, but are looking forward to a family holiday. Halfway through the journey after Sirius and frank come back from the trolley with pumpkin pastries and assortment of chocolate and sweets. they share the goodies between the five of them Sirius notices that Remus is looking tired so he persuades Remus to lie down with his head on Sirius lap and within five minute he is asleep. Lily looks at Sirius and asks

"Is he ok? He looks really pale." Sirius can see the worried look in Lily's eyes which is mirrored by Frank and Alice and says trying to reassure his friends

"Yeah Re will be fine, just tired, he's been working hard for last few days to have his homework complete before we got home." This somewhat relieves the three of them and nod. The four of them drift into silence each thinking of home while Sirius continues to run his fingers through Remus hair as he sleeps on. Few hours late they arrive at Kings Cross knowing that they are both looking forward to time spent at home.

A/n

Sorry for a short chapter and for how long it has taken to update. I will be updating more often from now on. I am in the process of writing chapter 8 it will be up soon. Also my updates will be every Thursday. There might be two updates every Thursday depending how much I can get done over the week I hope you enjoy my story, thanks for the support please review Stacey.


	8. First Year Holidays

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry not edited.**

 **First year holidays**

As the train arrives at the platform the three boys as well and Lily and Alice grab their trunks and exit the train. Once on the platform Lily see' her parents and gives each of her friends a hug before speeding off to join them. The next one to leave is Alice, she like Lily gives the boys hugs before she leaves to join her parents.

"Sirius, Remus over here!" Serena shouts,

the three boys turn around and all three make their way to the Lupin's. As Remus and Sirius are enveloped into a strong hug, this result the boys to have trouble breathing. Frank is standing off at the side with an amused look on his face, once they are let free Sirius and Remus introduces Frank to their parents, which before he has a chance to object Frank is hugged by Mrs Lupin. This causes both boys to hide smirks on their faces when Mrs Lupin finally lets him go. Shortly after he spots his parents and after quick introductions they leave and promise to keep in touch.

"well boys let's get going long drive ahead." Serena says.

The boys drag their trunks to the car, put them in the trunk along with their owl. Then they both get settled in the back of the car for a peaceful drive home.

As they arrive home they are greeted by Mr Lupin, who grabs both boys in a tight hug before he uses his wand to levitate their trunks to their bedroom. Sirius and Remus follow him up the stairs happy to be home again ad enjoy the peace and quiet of their room.

After Mr Lupin leaves with a smile and says

"Boys dinner will be ready in an hour get settled and I'll call for you when it is done.

Both boys smile and nod their heads. Siri waits till the door is shut and runs and jumps on his big king size four post bed he has truly missed. This causes Remus to shake he's head and laugh at Sirius utter Childlike attitude he loves so much, that no matter what ag Sirius is he will always act like a child.

"Re come join me." Sirius says with a pout causing Remus to laugh and join him on the big bed.

"Mmmmm missed this bed so much, Hogwarts beds ae nice but not as comfy as ours." Sirius says as he and Remus cuddle in the bed.

It is not often that they can cuddle in bed together at school with being around other people all the time which might not approve of their closeness. They don't care what people think but it is just easier for them to have more boundaries while at school then when they are at home and are free to be themselves in their bedroom.

"I to Siri, but you know we have to be careful in case people look too far into are relationship and personal lives we can't have people knowing about how we share a bed and kiss sometimes." This causing Remus to blush which makes Sirius tighten he's grip on him.

"I know Rem, there's nothing wrong with are lack of boundaries, we have always acted like this so screw what other people think and if they don't like it it's too bad for them." Sirius says with conviction.

After a while they here the call for dinner which they go down to join their parents and spend the evening together, catching up on what has happened in the last 4 months. They talk about how Hogwarts is and how they have settled in, they briefly speak of the full moon, which unfortunately is due the next day but a least their parents will be there after and they can enjoy a run within the forest surrounding the house, also not having to come up with lies as to where they have been is also an added benefit for the boys.

On the night of the full moon the boys head down to the basement with Mr Lupin in preparation for their monthly transformation. As they enter they take the plain white sheets that was left out for them, by their mother, they start to undress and pile up their clothes before handing them over to Julian Lupin who take both sets along with both wands. Julian will take both sets of clothes and wands to their room so they are secure for the night after the transformation begins. Serena leans forward and gives both boys a hug and a kiss on the forehead wishing them a good night and telling them to be safe before leaving. Kissing them both on the cheek, Julian then gives both boys a hug and says

"We will see you on the other side boys, am sure it won't be a bad one hopefully."

Sirius and Remus nod but still look a bit worried about how their wolves will act with the sudden change in territory again. They both head out into the grassy field. They stay huddled together for warmth and reassurance. They look at the securely locked door knowing that their parents will be safe.

As the moon rises the first screams are herd and Remus leans into Sirius for support when he feels his bones breaking and snapping like he does every full moon. After a few minutes the screams are turned into howls and the boys are replaced by a tawny and a black wolf. After getting there barring and familiar with their surroundings the wolves head off into the woods. They start running and play fighting for the majority of the night. After many hours they get warn down and take shelter under their favourite tree and relax until sunrise. Once both boys have change back they collapse on the floor with tiredness, and they snuggle up together for a couple hours, later Julian and Serena come upon the boys and drape them in sheets and levitate them back home. Once placed on the bed, they are left to rest until supper time, when they are given homemade soup and bread and left to sleep the rest of the night.

By Christmas Eve both boys are fully healed and rested and are back to causing mischief again.

"Dad are you ready yet? Remus shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Remus how many times have I told you not to shout up the stairs? If you want to speak to your farther go up and speak to him face to face." Serena says with a stressed luck on her face.

"Sorry Mum." Remus says sheepishly. A few minutes later Julian comes down stairs with his hands full of Christmas decorations, he places the boxes on the floor and calls for Sirius who is in the kitchen helping himself to Christmas cookies that have just came out the oven.

"Sirius you're not supposed to be eaten the cookies, you're meant to be decorating them young man." Serena says with a displeased look on her face.

"Sorry Mum, I'll stop, they just so good couldn't wait." Sirius mumbles.

Serena shakes her head and all four of them start to decorate the house, this takes a couple of hours, most of the house is red and gold in honour of Gryffindor house colour. They spend the rest of the night with traditional Christmas films and enjoy each other's company and drinking hot chocolate. A few hours later they head off to bed with great excitement for Christmas in the morning.

Christmas Day arrives and it's five am and Remus has been woken up by Sirius jumping on him shouting

"It's Christmas! Get up Remy, presents are waiting." Sirius bounces up and down on Remus' bed until Remus starts to groan and says,

"Siri it's five in the morning, please get off me and let me sleep for two more hours then we will get presents." Remus pleads but Sirius ignores him and bodily pulls him from his bed and drags him down the stairs to the living room.

"Sirius, Remus what are you doing up so early?" Julian says with a tired yawn.

"Dad its Christmas we need to open presses" Sirius says with excitement jumping up and down. Julian and Remus look at him as if his from another planet, both are aware when it comes to Christmas Sirius is a hyper five-year-old no matter how old he gets.

So an hour later Remus and Sirius are sitting at the base of the tree with Serena and Julian on the couch watching them open there presents. Sirius give an excited shout and runs to Serena and Julian and hugs them tight,

"Thank you, thank you, I can't believe you got me a new broom, Silver Star the best one going." Sirius says with a huge grin.

"Your welcome Sirius, but you can't take it to Hogwarts after Christmas it has to stay here until summer love." Serena says the smile drops n Sirius' face, but second later its back when he realises he can use it for two weeks until he goes back to Hogwarts and he has all summer to thoroughly test it out.

Remus is next to hug his parents for his own Silver Star and is looking forward to spending Christmas flying with Sirius. Many presents are opened and Siri and Remus receive many clothes both muggle and wizard and Remus receives many muggle books and Sirius receives a lot of quidditch merchandise including posters and robes of his favourite team Holyhead Harpies. The boys receive chocolate and sweets from Frank and Alice and Lily sent them a book on charms, which both realise can be used for pranks. They spend the rest of the day with their parents and enjoy family time include a wonderful feast cooked by their house elf sparky and Mrs Lupin who refuses to have the elf do all the cooking. A few hours later they have three owls from their friends,

 _Dear Remus and Sirius,_

 _I hope you are enjoying the holidays, thanks for the sweets and chocolates. Can't wait to get back to school miss you two and the others. Although family time has been great it's not the same with you guys._

 _Alice_

 _Hi guys,_

 _Hope you are enjoying Christmas, hoe you liked the pranking stuff I sent can't wait to use it. See you in few days._

Frank

 _Hi Rem and Sirius,_

 _Hope you are enjoying time with your family, thank you for the muggle book guys I'll be reading it once I get back to school. Looking forward to meeting up with you guys. Hope you haven't been up to much mischief, see you soon._

 _Write back_

 _Lily_

They spend the rest of the day playing on this brooms, only coming in when the Lupin parents call them in. They send the rest of the night enjoying hot chocolate and Christmas muggle movies with their parents.

The next week goes by in a blur with Sirius and Remus spending most of the time outside on their brooms, until it snows and are forced to come back in and then they chill in their bedroom talking about New Year and going back to school. As it is news eve and news day passes in a blur of party's and flying then before they know it they are packing for Hogwarts and looking forward to what the rest of the year has in store.

Please review


	9. Rest of First Year

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry not edited.**

 **Rest of First Year**

As they wake up early the next day, Remus and Sirius join their parents in the car, on the way to platform nine and three quarters. When they arrive they are accosted by their friend's Lily, Alice and Frank. After detangling themselves from the hugs they are receiving the boys introduce the three of them to their parents,

"Mum, Dad you remember Frank Longbottom, which they both nod and shake hands with the y in question. These are our other friends this is Lily Evans and Alice Prewett." Remus says with a smile.

"Hi it is very nice to meet you both." Julian says with a smile while shaking their hands and introducing himself to the three of them.

"Pleasure to meet you, we have heard so much about you from are boys." Serena says with a warm smile while she is shaken their hands and introducing herself to them. The Lupins' receive smiles from all three of the kids. The five kids and two adults talk for a while before they have to leave for the train. As they chat for a few minutes Sirius then says,

"We best get on the train before it's too late, see you Mum, Dad we will write to let you know that we settled in ok."

"Ok love, be safe, love you." Says Mrs Lupin who pulls both the boys into a hug and squeezes them tight.

"Love you to Mum, and you to Dad." The boys reply.

They receive a hug from their Dad and all five head off to the train and journey back to Hogwarts and the adventure waiting for them. The journey back to Hogwarts was uneventful all five were excited to be back together. They sit in the very last compartment and get back to the easy going companionship that they had before the end of term. They discuss the holidays and how great they were. Sirius of course was very excited when he talked about his new broom and said he will be trying out for the team next year. This was received with nods of enthusiasm for the other four. As they finally reached Hogwarts they got off and headed to the carriages. Thirty minutes later they were enjoying a feast and heading back to Gryffindor tower which they considered to be home.

As the five first years settle into the new term they enjoyed classes and time with their friends. The only downside was the run-ins the boys had with Potter and his gang, who seemed to want to make up for the time other Christmas that he missed messing with them, with continuing his taunt's and hexes they sent their way. This however seemed to be in affective because the boys were determined to ignore them, and enjoy themselves with their friends. This caused Potter to become enraged every time he would see them enjoying themselves with the rest of the Gryffindor first years.

The weeks go by and before they know it, it's Valentine's Day, which for most of the school represented the Valentines ball but for the first three years they would receive a great feast on the Saturday before February fourteenth. The three first year's boys don't seem interested in the festivities and the dancing and find the decorations disgusting and to pink which causes the two girls to roll their eyes and say "boys."

Which causes many laughs at the Gryffindor table from older students. Both Alice and Lily seem to enjoy the romance in the air and talk about how it will be great to have a dance when they are older. The boys leave them to it and head off to their room to enjoy some exploding snap and chess which it is quite apparent that Remus is far better than Sirius and Frank but they keep trying anyway. Before Sirius and Remus go to bed they exchange gifts which they do every year not quite understanding what the day truly means.

"Here Remy I got you some chocolate frogs from Honeydukes, happy Valentine's Day."

And give Remus a quick kiss on the check which causes both of them to blush

"Thank you Siri, here is your favourite chocolate (dark chocolate truffles) as well happy Valentine's Day." Remus says shyly and gives a kiss to Sirius on the check which causes both to blush once again they hug and say goodnight and both feeling warm inside.

It has been almost a three weeks since Valentine's Day and the boys are recovering from the full moon, this one was a bit rougher, then young boys are used to and caused them to stay in the hospital wing for two days which concerned their parents and friends alike. There also was an increase in questions about their ware bouts because of the extended stay in the hospital wing, why they are always exhausted, they told their friends they had to go home for a few days when an aunt took ill instead of their lie about them staying up late studying or some other excuse that will keep their friends off their back long enough to come up with more excuses that are credible to insure they won't be found out.

Sirius, Lily and Frank are talking about the surprise birthday party they have planned for Remus' 12 birthdays. They have 5 days to plan it and get presents. At the moment Alice is on Remus duty, keeping him out of the way for a few hours, until they get phase one of planning of the party complete. They have got everything organised, such as location and time, who will be there, they also sorted out their present's and now all they have to do is pick up the food and drink from the kitchens on the day of Remus' birthday.

The next few days go by fast they have everything set and all that needs to be done is for Sirius to bring Remus to the first year boys room at 7 pm. Sirius is on Remus duty in the library going over History of Magic notes, which he hates but needs to keep him busy for two more hours until they can head back.

"Siri is everything ok you seem distracted?" Remus asks with concern.

"Huh, o am fine Re just hate History OF Magic, wish I could understand it but it's hard to stay awake during Binns droning on and on in lessons." Sirius says with frustration.

"I know Siri; I know you try so hard but you will get it just relax." Remus gives Sirius hand a light squeeze. Sirius gives him a smile in thanks and then realises he was meant to get Remus back to the tower by seven his late. Sirius jumps up and says

"Am supposed to make you happy, not bring you down it's your birthday Re, and we shouldn't be in here on your birthday, worrying about lessons lets go back to the tower." Remus gives Sirius a confused look before he puts his things away and is dragged back to the tower by a hyper active Sirius.

Once they arrive back to the tower and give the password to the Fat Lady, Sirius drags Remus up to their dorm ignoring any questions about what is going on and stops at the door. Remus is ushered in first and he starts when he hears,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS,

He looks around and sees all the first years from his house and is astounded at the care they show him just because it is his birthday. He is speechless and turns to Sirius and buries his head in his shoulders and thanks him.

"Thank you Siri, you didn't have to but thank you are doing this for me."

Sirius whispers to Remus and says "Don't thank me Re, they wanted to do this, they are your friends and they care, go and enjoy it." Given him a slight push in the direction of the other people with a light chuckle. As Remus makes his way he is hugged by the girls and slapped on the back by the boys and the 10 of them enjoy themselves and Remus is happy to know he is excepted by these people he can call friends.

As the weeks go by and the end of year is within sight the Gryffindor's first years are focused on their first exams. this means plenty of studying in the library for the five first years to the distaste of Frank and Sirius who want to be able to enjoy the nice weather they finally seem to be having but are convinced by Remus and the girls the quicker they study and the exams are over then they can enjoy the last three weeks of term. Although they hate it they agree and get down to studying. Finally, the last exam (potions) is finished and they can go and relax by the lake. They sit by (their tree) and the girls and Remus discuss the exams and how they feel they did, while Sirius and Frank enjoys the weather and discuss the summer coming up.

The last day of term is finally here and they pack and head out to the carriages, all five get into the same carriage and discus what they plan on doing during their holidays. Once they arrive on the train they head straight to the back avoiding the tripping hexes by potter and his gang and get settled for the long ride to Kings Cross. Remus spends part of the journey with Alice and Lily talking about the results and what they hope they get and promising to owl and meet up at Diagon Alley for their supplies for the next year. Sirius and Frank talk about joining the Quidditch team and what position they will go for. About lunch time Sirius get up with Alice and Frank and gets enough for all five of them to enjoy. Remus takes Frank's seat and spends the rest of the journey with Sirius eating and cuddling up with him. They arrive at the station and wonder what the summer has planned for them.

A/n

Sorry for late post but am working on the summer chapter and was hoping to get them both uploaded to today. Hope you enjoy and please review.


	10. First Year Summer Holidays Part ONE

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry not edited.**

 **First Year Summer Holidays Part one**

The boys first year at Hogwarts has finished, the boys are making their way across the platform, after saying good bye to their friends, to meet up with Julian Lupin. The boys are heading out of the station to their awaiting car and are making their way back to their home in Yorkshire. Julian has picked up the boys today as Serena is sorting out their food and a surprise for the boys when they get home,

"So boys how were your exams? Do you think you have done well?" Julian inquires.

Sirius and Remus share a look communicating effortlessly without words and Remus says

"I think they went ok Dad, but I think its best we wait until we get the results in July before I can confirm anything."

"Yeah I agree with Remus they seemed ok but you never know." Julian nods his head at the boys and says

"Am sure you have done well boys and don't worry. This is your first year; you are learning new things it may take time to get the knowledge to achieve higher grades."

Julian gives both boys a smile and they nod and smile back relived that there is no pressure from their farther to achieve high grades but they still want to make their parents proud. As the drive continues Sirius moves his head into Remus lap and closes his eyes, moments later he feels Remus fingers running through his hair an action that will always help Sirius relax and drift off to sleep.

It has been serval hours and the next thing Sirius realise is he is being shaken awake by Remus, who gives him an amused smile and says,

"Siri were home, you need to get up, am not carrying you to the house." Sirius yawns and says

"Am up, am up sorry was just tired Re." Remus waves off his apologies and they both get out of the car, Sirius legs a bit unsteady from just been woken up, the move to help their farther with their trunks and starlight their owl.

As soon as they put their trunks down and close the door the boys are grabbed by Serena and hugged.

"O I missed you, miss you so much, my how you have grown." Sirius and Remus seem to be having trouble breathing and squeak out in unison

"Mum, please let go can't breathe." Serena lets them go eventual and the boy's induvial hug her and tell her how much they missed her to and are glad to be back home. Serena acts like this every time, she has been separated from her boys for a significant amount of time. This cause's her husband to chuckle each time, after a while they are heading upstairs to unpack their trunks and get settled before they have dinner. Starlight is let it of her cage and fly's to the perch in the boy's room. The boys enjoy their time before dinner sorting out their trunks and putting all the dirty laundry in the basket to be collected.

About an hour and a half later they are called for dinner, which is a lovely homemade stew, during desert chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream, Serena and Julian share the good news that they have planned for the last few months with the boys,

"Sirius, Remus, we have been talking and now that you are older and made friends with kids of your own age, we were thinking, if you would like to ask your friends to come here for two weeks in August. What would you think of that, would you be ok with it?" Julian questions Sirius and Remus.

Sirius and Remus share a surprised look, no one has been allowed to come to their house, at all since they were five, so this is surprising for the two of them but also makes them confused but are very hopeful that they can spend some time with their friends at home.

After several minutes Sirius replies,

"That would be great Dad, are sure though, you were worried that if we let people get close to us they would find out?" Sirius questions

"Yeah Mum, Dad we would love them to stay but we don't want you to be worried the whole time that they are here." Remus says with a concerned look on his face.

Serene replies and says,

"Yes boys we are sure, and feel that it is about time that you live a normal life. I know we haven't really encouraged you to make friends, but in your letters and meeting them they seem trust worthy, so we want you to invite them."

Julian also adds,

"The truth is boys we also want you to be able to be kids and enjoy the summer, there will be precautions of course making sure it's a week before the full moon in August and a week after the July one that way you will not be showing any signs and you can enjoy yourselves without any problems. So what do you say? Ask them to come from 6 - 20 August if it is ok with their parents as well.

Sirius and Remus both jump out of their seats and hug their parents tight

"Thank you, thank you, we will send them owls this week once they are settled back home." Remus says with a huge smile.

The remaining days in June are enjoys by spending time on their brooms and playing games with their family, by the end of their first week of the holidays the boys finally decide to send the request to their friends to spend two weeks in August but are a bit nervous in case they are turned down.

After debating what to put the boys are given another surprise, their parents have decided to take them and their friends to their beach house for a few days to enjoy the hot weather. So they send off the three requests.

 _Hi Lily,_

 _Hope you are enjoy being home, we would like to invite you to stay with us for two weeks in august starting 6-20. Please let us know if you can make it._

 _From_

 _Sirius and Remus_

 _Ps: Mum said we will spend a few days at the beach house to, write back soon._

 _Hi Alice,_

 _Hope you are enjoy being home, we would like to invite you to stay with us for two weeks in august starting 6-20. Please let us know if you can make it._

 _From_

 _Sirius and Remus_

 _Ps: Mum said we will spend a few days at the beach house to, write back soon._

 _Hi Frank,_

 _Hope you are enjoy being home, we would like to invite you to stay with us for two weeks in august starting 6-20. Please let us know if you can make it._

 _From_

 _Sirius and Remus_

 _Ps: Mum said we will spend a few days at the beach house to, write back soon._

After checking them three times the boys send them off, it takes starlight a few days before she is able to take all three invites but by the end of the third week home she has sent them and are waiting for reply.

The boys go through their transformation at the end of the third week home the night isn't as bad no real damage so they can get back on their feet before they know it.

On the last week in July the boys receive confirmation from their friends and say that they will be meeting the Lupins' at Diagon Alley at 11am, and will be driven to Yorkshire by Julian Lupin. Their parents agree to this and everything is set for the sixth of august.

A/n Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I have separated into two parts because it was longer than I was intending hope you enjoy. Please Review.


	11. First Year Summer Holidays Part two

**DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR THESE BELONG TO J.k ROWLING**

 **Slash story will contain sexual relations with men. Mature content later chapters. Sorry not edited.**

 **First Year Summer Holidays Part Two**

The boy's fifth week at home goes by very slowly for them, they cannot wait for their friends to arrive. Two days before they are due Sirius and Remus and asked to set up the quest rooms for them.

"Boys I need three rooms set and ready for their arrival, or do you think Lily and Alice would want to share?" Serena questions.

"I think Mum they would want to share, and we will set Frank up in are room instead of the quest room." Remus replies.

"Yeah Mum, me and Re prefer to share any way so Frank can take Rems bed and we can sleep on the double that is mine." Sirius says and Remus nods. Serena gives them a questionably look but nods in agreement.

The boys head up starting in their room and taken all of Remus' things that are on his side of the room to Sirius side and making up the second double bed for Franks arrival. They dress the bed up in a red double sheet and a gold duvet with a red and gold runner and gold curtains around the four post bed. Then Sirius moves to their walk in closet to create space for Frank, while Remus empty's a draw from the dresser on his side of the room.

The boys are done and then move down the hall on the second floor to one of the spare bedrooms and sets the girls room up. The room is painted in a cream with red curtains dawning the two big bay windows. There is a double bed in the room at once side and space below the window for another which will be transfigured by their mum later. They set the first bed with red and cream bedding. After the second bed in place the do the same with this one. There is a large oak desk against the wall opposite the window and a walking in closet between the two beds. Everything is set and they head down stairs.

The boys enter the living room and are attacked by Padfoot, who is black and shaggy but still a puppy but loves to attack your feet when he sees you. Remus picks up the little puppy who he loves so much, he cuddles him to his chest and receives a happy yip, and Sirius comes up behind Remus and tickles the squirming puppy and gets a lick to the face for his effort. Padfoot is a new addition to the household he is 12 weeks old and a present from their parents for their good results they got from their exams.

The boys take Padfoot outside and play in the grass with him and spend the rest of the day outside happy.

The morning on the 6th of august, Sirius and Remus get up and are excited for the arrival of their friends. Julian heads out to pick them up from Diagon alley and bring them back to the Lupin manor in Yorkshire. A few hours later they hear the car and Remus runs to the door closely followed by Sirius and Serene. "Hey guys, how are you? Was the car ride ok?" Remus asks with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah was great, so happy to be hear missed you so much Rem." Lily says while hugging Remus.

"Yeah am happy to see you to Rem, the ride was weird first time in a car." Laughs Alice who also hugs Remus.

"What about me?" questions Sirius with a pout. The girls laugh and hug Sirius and great him to.

"Sorry Sir, we missed you as well." Lily laughs and Alice nods in agreement.

Once the three break apart Frank greets Sirius with a one armed hug and does the same to Remus.

"Am happy to be hear guys really nice place, the car ride was cool, like Alice first time I've been in one." Frank says with a smile.

Once the three have greeted Mrs. Lupin she says "Boys, why don't you help are guests with their trunks and show them to their rooms.

"Yes Mum, come guys we will show you around." Sirius says and the five depart for the second floor.

On the second floor the boys take Lily and Alice to their room first,

"Hope you guys don't mind sharing; we have an extra bedroom if you prefer." Remus asks

"No this is great guys, wow it's so big." Lily says with a surprised look on her face and Alice seems just as aww struck.

Sirius and Remus just smile they feel a bit awkward about the size of the Lupin manor. They let the girls get settled and move on to their bedroom, which they will be sharing with Frank.

As Sirius opens the door and lets Frank go in first he hears a high pitched squeak, and starts to laugh,

"Sorry Frank should have warned you, this is Padfoot are puppy his twelve weeks old but loves to jump on you." Remus says because Sirius seems to be having a hard time speaking while he is laughing his head off at the look on his face.

"No problem Rem, Sir, stop laughing wasn't that funny." Frank huffs.

Once Sirius is able to control himself he points to the bed Frank will be sleeping in.

"This is your bed Frank, was re', but were prefer to share anyway so it's all yours."

Frank nods and starts to unpack why Sirius takes Padfoot to his and Remus bed and cuddles with him while waiting for Frank to be finished, Remus joins them after a few minutes and they talk about what the three have been up to and what they have planned for the next two weeks.

Thirty minutes later the boys hear a knock on the door,

"Come in." Remus calls, Lily and A lice enter the room and look around the very spaces bedroom the boys are sharing Lily is first one to speak.

"I like your room guys, you actual are able to keep it tidy." Lily teases which she gets a pillow tossed at her for her trouble which causes everyone to laugh. Lily joins Frank on his bed while Alice squeals and joins Remus and Sirius after spotting Padfoot.

Padfoot hides behind Remus when Alice joins them with a freighted yip, Sirius takes his hands off his ears and says,

"Pleas Al do not squeal like that; this is Padfoot but he doesn't like loud noises." Sirius explains to Alice who nods in agreement and tries not to startle the puppy again. Sirius picks up the puppy who doesn't seem too eager to meet the loud girl at first but calms down and Alice gets to stroke him, Lily and Frank come over as well to pay attention with the young puppy as well which he seems to be enjoying now.

For a few hours they five talk and mess around in the boy's room after a while they get the call for dinner and they head down stairs to enjoy their meal with the Lupin parents.

The next few days Frank and Sirius head out to the forest to play on their brooms and practice for the try outs. Whilst Lily, Alice and Remus enjoy going through the library and reading discussing their second year and what they think it will be like. By the end of their first week the boys believe they are ready for the try outs with a little help for Mr. Lupin when he is at home. On Saturday the five of them enjoy some time on the brooms playing tag and enjoying the hot day. Early Sunday morning they are heading down to the beach house for some fun, the drive is about an hour so not too bad, they get their and drop off their things and the boys are sharing again as are the girls.

Remus and Sirius drag the other three straight to the beach and they spend the rest of the day in the water enjoying themselves. Although Remus and Sirius are given a glamour by their parents to hide the majority of scars they still seem to enjoy themselves and don't think off the fact that the three people who are becoming their best friends and that they have to lie about half of themselves.

They spend the 5 days at the beach either playing in the sand with Padfoot or in the water messing around, on the night they play games and Frank and Alice are taught many muggle games including regular chess and snap. On the last night on the beach they are having a barbecue and toasting marshmallows, this is very enjoyable for them and peaceful to be able to relax and have fun without any pressure from the real world.

They are packing up the car and are heading back to Lupin Manor for the remainder of the two weeks before they have to go home. The five don't really want to but they have no choice, the last few days are spent watching movies together and comparing exam results.

"So Rem we go for are books tomorrow before we go home what did you get in your exams." Lily asks

"I got Transfiguration E, Potion A, Charms E, Defence O, Astronomy E, Herbology A, and History O. I was nervous but my parents were so happy what did you get Lils?"

"I was nervous to I got Transfiguration A, Potion 0, Charms E, Defence A, Astronomy A, Herbology A, and History E. I was disappointed at Defence but I was only couple marks off of exceeds expectations." With a slight frown.

"Those are great you should be happy what did the rest of you guys get?" Remus questions.

"I got Transfiguration A, Potion A, Charms E, Defence E, Astronomy E, Herbology 0, and History A, I was happy with my grades I know where to study harder for and where I need to improve to push them p so am happy." Frank says with a smile.

"I got Transfiguration E, Potion E, Charms A, Defence A, Astronomy A, Herbology O, and History E, Like Frank said I know where to improve but maybe you could help me Rem you seem to get the highest in Defence and Lily could help in charms next year." Alice asks her to friends Lily nods and Remus replies

"Yeah no problem Alice I don't mind helping out and you haven't heard what Siri got yet." Remus says with a big smile which causes Sirius to blush and mumble his results, they all laugh and Lily says

"Come Sir it can't be that bad." She teases with a smile. Sirius gives up and tells them his results,

"Fine, fine I'll tell you Transfiguration O, Potion O, Charms E, Defence O, Astronomy E, Herbology A, and History E, their happy." Sirius says with a huff and a bright red face. The rest except Remus are speechless at his results. Lily is first to speak,

"That is amazing how did you do so well when you barley wanted to study?" Lily questions with a look of confusion on her face. "I just do, I work hard when I need to and try to get good grades but I don't like to study continually, I rather do it in shorter bursts then altogether." Sirius shrugs

After their discussion on grades they spend the rest of the night relaxing and then the following morning they head to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for their second year which they are highly anticipating after a great summer.

A/n Hear is the second part hope you enjoy Please Review.


End file.
